


the whisper song

by goodnightfern



Series: 2017 Supply Drops [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other canon ships - Freeform, dubcon flavored but not really, pussy poppin, quiet is a shapeshifting parasite zombie, they are both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/pseuds/goodnightfern
Summary: Quiet and Commander Miller have a nice long chat.For wish # 304: "Trans!Quiet fucking trans!Kaz, really rough kind of hate fucking (they don't really hate each other they just have pent up anger)"





	the whisper song

She doesn’t always do this, but today is special. Today she's gonna use the dick she was born with - all right, admittedly a little thicker and longer. A lot thicker. 

Miller’s pussy needs to get _stuffed._

Seriously, she's here in his gross stinky closet of a bedroom on a sheet that hasn't been laundered since the seventies. If she's going to do this, she's going to do it right.

“Fucking freak,” Miller spits, watching the parasites transform between her legs. “God, that’s - that’s big enough, all right?”

Bigger. Like this? 

“That’s too mu-”

Fits in his mouth for sure. She forces it in deeper, marveling at his lack of gag reflex. The way he takes it almost on autopilot, jaw going slack and throat closing up. He doesn’t even try to bite her. Good boy, she’d tell him. Perfect fucking cocksucking machine -

Ah, she could tell him in Russian. 

Miller’s eyes are already a little glazed, though, and she’d rather not fuck a limp fish. He nearly falls over when she slips out of his mouth. Whimpers, chasing her cock.

Did he think he would get out of this with just a blowjob? He’s reaching for her tits now. No, he doesn’t get that tonight.

He’s still dry when she yanks down his boxers. She finds his clit and presses hard on it, rubbing. Must be too fast and too hard from the way he jerks and writhes and nearly screams, but she ain’t his girlfriend, or his husband, or his other boyfriend who likes to ride his strap-on cock. 

Nah, she’s not gonna eat him out. She can smell his rank from here. Instead she rubs her cock against his lips. Nice and easy, right? Fuck he feels good on her, she forgot how fun a dick can be, and it’s all she can do not to just shove it up his dry pussy right now. That tight fucking pussy she’s gonna stretch and beat and haha, Venom won’t even know why his dick is suddenly a size too small for his whore’s gaping cunt. And Venom isn’t small by any means. 

She’s biting her lip. Her thumb has slowed on his clit, and her cock is getting soaked by his juices already. She opens her eyes and looks down at Miller. His whole chest is red. His lips are as wet as his cunt, bitten and swollen like it too. From here, he kind of does look like a snack. So that’s what keeps Ocelot and Venom balls-deep. 

“Come on,” he hisses, teeth clicked shut. “Just fucking give it to me already.”

Oh, honey. He has no idea. 

He screams when she shoves in but his cunt sucks her up immediately. Tight and sopping and she isn’t holding back, she pulls all the way out and just slams back in immediately before setting a bruising, pounding rhythm. His legs tremble, feebly. Let her just hold them back for him, until he’s bent in half under her. 

Miller’s loud. Too loud. She slaps him when he screeches. Punches him when he tries to hit back with only one arm. He gasps when she does that and locks down even harder, so she does it again, until he has his first orgasm that turns his cunt liquid and loose. His jaw might be purple tomorrow, but he can come up with an excuse himself.

Now she can slow down a little. Fuck him deep, twisting a little. Pushing out every corner of him, stuffing him fuller than his gentle husband or pencildick boyfriend ever could. 

Shit, he’s so good. The way his lips drag on her cock… she can come inside him. Parasites won’t knock him up. This might be the best part: when his second orgasm leaves him whimpering and she finally, finally fills him up with a hot load. 

She has to pull out almost immediately, she’s too sensitive. A thick gob of gleaming cum is dripping between his swollen lips and she can’t help but taste it. Parasites are weird. A little spicy, but clean-tasting. 

When she rolls off of him he doesn’t move or curse at her or even do much of anything. Well and truly fucked out. Nice work on her part. 

She doesn’t morph back quite yet. Her cock was fun tonight. It stretches out her bikini a little when she pulls it back up.

She’s done here. But Miller is still limp. 

Wouldn’t do for anyone to see him like this. She’s on thin enough ice with Ocelot, no matter how much she and Miller loathe each other in his presence. 

All right. Fine. She’ll go start a warm bath. When she’s back from the washroom he’s still out of it, so she guesses she can carry his fat ass to the tub too. Put him down carefully, wait to make sure he doesn't down. Finally he blinks up at her before leaning forward with parted lips, and she lets him suck briefly on one nipple. Briefly.

He never even says thank you.

For that matter, neither does she.

But he nods, and she smirks, and then she turns into a swarm that leaves through the vents, up into the salt air and the starry sky, and that’s all there is to it.


End file.
